gobbowle legend
by yutch.mathes
Summary: Naruto born in the world of twelve sets out on a journy to forfill his dreames to be the greatest gobbowler ever what will happen on his adventure. gobbowler naruto/ sacrier naruto. my first story so sorry if its not to good.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one it's yutch and I finely fixed the problem with my profile so I can write now this will be my first story so please bear with me and no flames.  
Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or wakfu.

Gobbowl legend There is a place in the world of twelve that's dark and hot this is the kingdom of brakmar the city of sin now you would think that it was the apocalypse with all the lava and crime but no that's just brakmar but it's not all bad there is one thing that it's famed for.

Gobbowl the number one sport in the world of twelve where many want to be great.

,,DANGIT,,

In a quiet prat of the city there are two people the first is a tall woman with a lightly painted face and long dark hair named Maude she is a very skilled gobbowler but unfortunately the people of brakmar believe that gobbowl is a mans game so women are not aloud to play it or even go in to the stadium so she just teaches what she knows to some one who can.

Her son.

He is a small 9 year old boy with blond hair and brite blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek and right now he's in the middle of is moms lesons.  
,,ah...why can't I get this right?!,,

,,Naruto your trying to hard you need to focus,,she say with a serious look in her eyes ,,calm your mind think like the gobbowl ball feel like the gobbowl ball,,

,,ok this time I'll get it for shore!,,he takes a stance focusses on the target and,,Gobbowl ball zuka!

But nothing happens it just falls to the ground,,grrr ... still nothing!,,

,,This is a skill that you can not master in a short time span it takes a long time to learn,,

,,but mom I need to learn this fast so a can be the greatest player ever!,,he says with a fist in the air.

Maude looks at her son in querieosity ,,naruto you never did truly tell me you reason for wanting to be a gobbowler. Why do you want this so much?,,

,,well I know you a great player if you were aloud and you told me dad was a great player...so I want to be one a gobbowler that you and dad can be proud of and to be something great,,

Maude hugs him and says ,,I am proud of you no matter what you do,,

,,I know but I want to do this when I play it just feels right,,

,,I under stand do you want to go home now?,,

,,No one more time pleas?,, saying with the puppy eyes.

She laffs at his antics,,ok one more time then but also remember don't just play for your self but play for others,,

,,ok ones more,, he takes the stance once more concentrating but this time thinks of his mother and his friends and with determination he thrusts ,,Gobbowl Ball Zuka!the ball flys a an inch away with a glow. ,,I did it did you see that ...it was small but it still counts!,,

Maude looks in pride ,,that's one inch down only a thousand more to go,,

Naruto deadpans,, way to kill the my awesome moment,, he says sarcastically,

She laffs saying,, that's my job,,

...Five years later...

Naruto is thirteen years old and is about to head on his journey he decided to go out in to the world to grow hiss skills and see new things.

He's grown strong over the years and in that time learned to be a Sacrier worrier to better him self in the game

,,are you shore you want to do this? You don,t have to,,

,,mom this is something I need to do. To go out there and be the best,,

She starts to shed tears and gives him a strong hug ,,pleas be careful out there,,

,,don't worry ill be fine and I won't be gone for ever and when I do I will be the greatest player ever dattebyo,,

He gives her one last hug and takes a step out of the home he's known for years in to the unknown.

With her son walking of in to the distance she smiles wile thinking...he's going to do great things I just know it...

Ok that's the prolog chapter done pleas leave me some comments this is my first time writing so tell me what you think and again no flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one it's yutch and this is the second chapter to my story I think it's doing ok and if you have any questions pm me or leave it in the review tell then on with the chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or wakfu.

Heroes meet.

''ok they said there's a village near by dottobayo'' naruto said had been traveling for three months and it's been quit the trip he has learned much and trained his skills. But like all up sides there will be a down.

''stop being a fool brat! and just say your lost!'' like him for example the voice came from a metal orb in his bag this was kurama and he is a shushu. naruto had found him two months ago in a cave and had decided to take it with him...mind you he annoyed him a bunch but he was use full and he had his moments.

They were on there way a place called Emelka a village in the middle of Amakna witch brings the problem of how to get there

'' shut it demon I know exactly where I'm going, it's...somewhere!'' Naruto says in frustration.

Kurama remarks in sarcasm ''genies brat genies''

Naruto looks around and sees som trees and gets an idea '' I know! I'll go though this forest, villages like being billet near them right dottobayo? '' naruto says with enthusiasm.

''no that is a bad idea! you'll just get more lost then you are now'' kurama says with a narrowed eye.

''don't worry, I know what I'm doing!'' Naruto said and with that he runs in to the forest not knowing that where he's going will be the place that will change his life forever.

...mean will in the forbidden forest...

''Bounty hunting? Waste of time! said an elderly man. He wore a light gray giant shirt a sash and a wooden open toed shoes. He was bald but had a white beard and bushy eyebrows. In his hands he held a shovel like weapon. This was Ruel stroud ''It costs much more looking for a bounty then it brings in!''

''Fifty years ago it was a respectable trad. But nowadays well...''  
''Fifty years age? so when were you born old timer?'' says the second member of the group was a teen with long orange hair a sleeveless shirt with red trimmings black pants and shoes withe the same color scheme as the shirt this is sir percedal of sadlygrove or daly for short.

'' don't old timer me I could still show you a thing or two!'' Ruel said.

'' Hey has any one seen az? '' asked yugo the young boy had blond hair under a stange blue hat with a tail and ears and was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and light blue shorts.

He spotted his friend peaking around the corner of a tree az was a round yellow tofu bird yugo grow a sly smile and formed a portal behind az and dragged him out '' hehe gotcha didn't I? You know what? will play the same trick on dad when we free him!'' said yugo

'' the forest is enormous? I spent a hole month hear and still didn't cover much. I even made a map so I wouldn't get lost.'' percedal stated.

''so I guess where right hear.''ruel said

''Hey I don't know! It may not be accurate but it is prity.''percedal said giving an eye smile as he does so.

Yugo forms a portal next to him and tapes percedal on the shoulder making him look for the culprit thinking it was ruel he tapes him on the shoulder ruel looks at the iop strangely until he sees yugo and az laughing

''All right already quit iopping around yugo take look up there.''Ruel said.

''piece of cake'' yugo said traveling up higher and higher via portals.

''wow those are cool moves man.'' percedal said.

''and he's a quick learner too.'' ruel stated.

When yugo reaches the top he sees a big roting tree ahead.

''you see any thing yugo?.'' asks Ruel.

''Boo!'' yugo exclaimed popping out of a portal and causing percedal to jump back. '' well there's a really tall tree that way. Why don't we head over there?'' yugo asked

''outsmarted by a kid! How pathetic!'' rubilax laughed.

'' I told you to keep quiet!'' says percedal then smacks the shushu on the ground ''ow!''

They go deeper into the forest '' this sword is unbearable! Believe me being the guardian of a shushu is no mean feat.'' percedal stated.

''folks I just wanna remind you that this is called the forbidden forest because it's the most dangerous forest in all of Amakna. And the reason where here is to discover why the Polters attacked our village so we should stick together.''

''ok'' both boys said

But then they are drawn to loud sound near by ''there they are Let's go hyaaa!''percedal charges forward to attack.

'' dident we decide to stick together?.'' sighs ruel

...with naruto...

Naruto looks at his surroundings '' I think where lost.''he said

''really I thought we were on our way there at record speed.'' kurama said sarcastically.

'' shut up kurama!'' naruto says and punches him.

''ow!''

''it's all good, we just have to keep going forward and will be out.'' naruto said in confidence.

''but you have no idea what's out hear!'' kurama said.

'' Ha! no need to worry, as a gobbowler I can tell when danger will strike!'' naruto said.

But just as he said that a blur of orange comes out of nowhere and tackles him.

''hyyyaaa''.

''What the heck dottobayo?!".

'' I got you now!''.

''hey get off me!''.

''not tell I beat you, you polter!''.

''what! Do I look like a polter to you!?''.

''questions later fight now!''.

''your a Iop aren't you?!".

''aaaaa...''.

" Real sharp brat. " kurama said.

Then the rest of the group comes during the fight'' percedal wait thats a person!'' yugo says.

Percedal stops instantly ''really?'' he asks.

''yes really now would you pleas get off of me!?''.

They get up of the ground and get a better look at the stranger in front of them.  
he was in his teens but a bit younger than percedal he had spiky blond hair three whisker marks on each cheek and he wore a red jacket but no shirt black pants and red shoes and tattoos on both his armes

''who are you? And what are you doing all the way out hear?''. yugo said.

''I'm naruto and I'm on a journey to better my skills dottobayo. I was on my way to the near by village but I got lost so I thought I could get there if I cut through this forest.'' naruto said.

''but instead you got even more lost then you already are!'' kurama says.

They knottiest the metal ball an his side and see it's a shushu ''your a guardian like me?.''  
percedal said

''not exactly you see this is kurama and I found him in a cave and decided to take him with me...big mistake on my part.'' naruto says.

''wait kurama! Well well well if it isn't mister hot head I see your doing great!'' Rubilax laughs.

'' o great it's Rubilax shut it you I lasted way longer then you did!.'' kurama says.

'' maybe but I'm in a respectable sword but you decided to go...around..that ha!" Rubilax said laughing harder.

'' one of these day Rubilax one of these days!.'' kurama said.

'' not now you. So what are you guys doing out hear then?'' naruto asked

''the plotens attacked the village and trend some of the people in to plants including may dad so where here to find a way to free them.'' yugo said sadly.

Naruto looks at him with a sober look thinking about his mother and knows what to do.  
'' this can not stand so that is why we will help you dottobayo.'' naruto said with determination.

''we are?''asked kurama

''yes we will help so nothing can change my mind now that I'm determined''.naruto say egnoring the shushu.

''damn''says kurama.

''really why?'' yugo asks.

''because it's the right thing to do, and I would not become the best gobbowler ever if I ignore those in need and as a Sacrier I must take there pain away!''. Naruto said

''thanks!''yugo said.

''by the way I never got your name like I said I'm naruto Sacrier/Gobbowler extrordiner dottobayo.'' naruto said.

''hi I'm yugo and this is my friend az.''

'' sir percidel of sadlygrove at you service and sorry about that attack.''

''its ok.'' naruto said.

''Ruel stroud''.

''alright then let's go.''naruto said.

''Help!.'' a female voice cried out in the distance.

'' A damsel in distress!''. Percedal exclaimed. '' awesome!''. naruto yugo and ruel watch as the Iop runs to the direction of the cry.

''not again do's anyone know what stick to gether means?'' Ruel asked.

''ya it means we go with him that way come on!'' naruto said.

'' great idea follow the Iop.'' said Ruel sarcastically.

...with Evangelyne and Amalia...

''what in the world do they want from us?''. Amalia asked while hanging on a tree branch and evangelyne is on her dragoterky. The duo are surrounded by Polters.

'' What I wanna know is...whoa. whoa! Why did I go along with this crazy plan?'' Eva asked while shooting her arrows.'' Of course there friendly! and you call yourself an adventurer? Eva said.

Amalia pulled herself on top of the branch.''yeah but we all make mistakes right?.''Amalia said.

Then percedal jumps out of the bushes and attacks the Polters while showing some moves to impress.

Amalia took notice of a ploten and tried to keep her distance '' filthy craters. There every where''.Amalia said but as it was about to touch her a ball came flying at it and hit it of the tree. The ball flu back into narutos hands ''hey beautiful need help dattobayo?.'' Naruto asked.

Amalia blushed at the comment and his appearance. ''yes please'' and with that narutos right arm tattoos animate and extend and wraps around the branch pulling him on top of it he pics her up bridal style and safely lands on the ground and puts down with a blush on there faces'' thanks.'' Amalia said.

"your welcome" naruto said back.

Eva was fighting of the Polters but falls of her dragoterky but is cot by percidel as it sped away.

Ruel come along with yugo via portal and finished the rest of.

Everyone gathered together " I believe we've already met." Ruel stated. Ruel stroud you humble servant."

then motions to percidel "the intrepid sir percidel renowned worrier knight."

"I'm naruto the Sacrier gobbowler and I'm hear to help."naruto said.

Then yugo. "And this is yugo the adopted son of my best friend. The Polters turned his father into a shrub along with the rest of the village. Where here to find out way and Hopefully find a cure." Ruel said.

"well my name is evangeline and this is Amalia. Where on a pilgrimage together". Eva said.

" a pilgrimage hear of all places. why?". Naruto asked.

" We...". Eva started.

"...The same as you! Two nights ago I had a prophetic dream. Sadida told me to go to the forbidden forest for a special mission. So we were destined to meet each other and follow the same path!." Amalia said.

" Even me?". naruto asked.

" Yes even if some people think my imagination is overactive." Amalia said with a scowl.

" Like who?." percidel said.

" Someone has to be realistic don't they?". Eva said.

"Cool! The more of us there are the better of saving my village!". Yugo said.

" Alright now we have a team!." naruto cheers.

Eva looked at percidel who awkwardly laughed befor she walked on.

" Hey Romeo take it easy. It's not as if she's a princess now, is it?." Rubilax said.

" Bounty Hunting? A sure road to ruin! Expenses, equipment...it costs more looking for the bounty than it brings in!". Ruel said.

" Really? My father always said he had it good before...". Eva stated

" You call surviving on roots and dirty water the good life?". Ruel asks

" It's horrible! Horrible! Poor thing." Amalia said

" Amalia whats wrong! ... Oh my Sacrier." Naruto gasped

The tree in front of them were rotten and destroyed Amalia walked up to them and shed tears. And naruto bowed his head to them Sacriers indoor pain so the other living things don't suffer that pain. To see this just feels like he failed.

" Ogrest's chaos!" Eva said.

" You believe in that old legend? I always thought it was Gobball nonsense. Every thing gets blamed on Ogrest, and nobody even knows if he exists." Ruel stated.

Eva sees the worried look on Amalia's face. " what's the matter?." she asked

" .I ... I felt something. An ancient, evil presence, we really aren't welcome here." Amalia said.

" That just means where in the right place dottobayo." naruto said.

"Really? Well I'll have to give them some hospitality lessons." percedal said.  
"Bbh! Show off!".Rubilax said.

" Whao! I've never seen such a big tree in my whole life." Yugo said.

In front of them is a giant oak tree but like the rest it was rotting." He's been affected, to". Amalia stated.

Ruel points at a smashed robotic bug. " That machine ther. I pulverized one back in Emelka." he said.

Naruto looks around him " ...something do's not feel right..." he thought.

" Huh what's this now? my instinct tells me we aren't the first on the scene." Ruel says looking at the big pile of armor and weapons and other varies items. " The good thing about brave adventurers is there always full of kamas! Ah!". and with that he starts collecting Kama after Kama.

Naruto thought he saw something move " Ruel I don't think that's a good idea!"

" What are you talking about?" ruel said

Suddenly, a wooden hand reached out from the pile reviling a big tree like creator.

" Hey relax! I just hate seeing waste." Ruel said.

" That's what attacked me in the middle of the night!." percidel stated.

" Treechneds!." Amalia exclaimed. Four more Treechneds appear surrounding the group.

" Set me free peasant, it's your only chance!." Rubilax said

" No! Never again demon!." percedal said.

" You to brat! Free me!." said kurama.

" What for, I got this in the bag!"

" Ahh! Looks like we don't have a choice! It's time to attack!." Ruel said

" Take one each!" evangelyne stated as she and Amalia threw of there cloaks. And started shooting arrows.

" Aggressive brambles!." she then formed vines that destroyed the creator,

" See if you can cache this!." said naruto as kurama and his glove glow and throws it at the second Treechned. and in mid flight the ball grows spikes around it smashing throw it and flys back in to his hand " ya that was great!" he says

" Oh give me a brake." kurama said

" Take this! If you stand the heat!." percidel exclaimed as he hacked and slashed away the third Treechned

" Kiss my shovel!." Ruel said throwing his shovel at the fifth one and came back like a boomerang after it struck the Treechned.

" And last but not least... My frozen arrow!." she fired it at the last Treechned making it freeze to ice." Not bad for a doddery, old Enutrif. "

" not bad for two kamaless pilgrims." Ruel said.

" Ha! We sure showed 'em!." percidel exclaimed. Suddenly two giant wooden hands wrapt around percidel and Amalia and lifted them in to the air.

" Amalia! Percidel!." every one said. On the way up the and holding Percidel loosened and started to fall so before he hit the ground Yugo cot him with his portal so he landed safely until he threw up after.

" Hmm remind me never to set foot in a portal. There are safer ways to travel." Ruel said.

" And what about Amalia?." Yugo said

" I got this. Hey! Let her go!." His gobbowler shoes activate so he jumps after her. Only for a wooden hand to strike him back done.

" Naruto!". Everyone said. All of a sudden they are surrounded by thousands of Polters.

" Leaf? Is that you?" the giant Treechned asked all the Polters stoped surrounding them " They stopped!." Yugo exclaimed.

" Naruto are you ok?." asked Percidel helping him up.

" I'm fine I just hope Amalia will be to." naruto said

" Leaf. Little leaf your old soft Oak is suffering. Strange machines came here. They burned my heart and stole the sap from my little brothers he said in sadness.

" Am I dreaming or is she talking to a tree?." Ruel said.

" Why's he calling her Leaf?." asked Yugo.

" He must think she's someone else." Eva said.

" My Polters are turning the humans into trees. All the humans! From now on there destiny and ours will be one and the same." the soft Oak said.

" Venerable Soft Oak, you'r mistaken. They don't all have hearts of stone. You must believe me! I am princess Amalia Sheran Sharm daughter of King Sheran Sharm, great protecter of the world's forests." Amalia said

"so you're not Leaf?." Soft Oak questioned.

" uh I don't like that." Eva said.

" Ya this will not end well dottobayo." naruto said

" You see, she really is a princess." Percidel said to Rubilax " Huh?" the Polters start getting closer and closer to the grope.

" Evangelyne, watch out!" he exclaims smashing one of the creatures. " Ahh... That deserves a little kiss, right?" he asked puckering up. he didn't notice the polter he smashed reform and grab his leg.

" Percidel!," naruto said

As he was vegetating he tried to get a kiss but he was to late and was stuck in his puckered up state.

" Well least he went out trying." naruto sighs.

" Listen to me. I beg you. I have no idea who Leaf is. And I don't even know what Sadida expected of me by guiding me to you. But I do know that the worlds forests are threatened in many ways. And only men and women that are free can protect them. Listen to my heart so you know that I speak the truth." She then channeled her wakfu in to the Soft Oak quickly healing him.

" Amalia of the Sadida Kingdom. Thank you, you have calmed my anger. Like little, Leaf did oh, so long ago. Out of friendship, for you and your people, I shall remain patient and have hope in mankind." he lifts his armes in to the air and you's is his magic to bring life back in to the forest and turned Percidel back to normal or as normal as they can when he's human agin he to kiss Eva agin but she moves out out of the way and ends up kissing Ruel.

" Oh! Now that is classy.!" Rubilax laughed as Ruel pushed him of and spat after words.

"I'll sat." said kurama.

" Ya I'm going to pretend that did not happen." naruto said.

" Cool thanks Amalia you saved my village!."

...one hour later...

They where riding on the Polters to the village Naruto, Yugo, and Percidel smiled with pride and Ruel looked ahead with the girls. " Dad isn't going to beileve the adventure we had!." Yugo exclaimed.

" I do declare this is not a bad way to travel. Ruel said.

" Ya the is a ride for champions!." naruto said.

" Are you shore your all right naruto?" Amalia asks

" Don't worry Amalia you forget I'm a Sacrier what dosent kill us only makes us stronger! Ha! ." Naruto laughs.

" Yugo even if we have to battle every last demon in the world with Iop as my witness I'll repay my life's debt. My blade is yours." Percidel said.

" Oh, really maybe you should ask me first." Rubilax said.

" Thanks Dally my father and I need to find my family join us if you want." Yugo said.

" Dally? ho..ho..ho Dally!." Rubilax laughs.

" By the way i'de prefer it if you didn't call me Dally. I am a knight after all, and so I'd just appreciate a little respect." percidel said.

" Well if the offers open then I'm coming along as well." naruto states.

" Naruto you to but what about your dream?." Yugo asks.

" those stadiums are not going any where it can wait this feels more important. Besides it's an adventure you never know where you'll end up so I'll take the challeng head on!." Naruto said.

" Thanks naruto." Yugo said with a smile.

" I'd love to help Yugo find his real family to but..." Eva said.

" But a princess doesn't go of on an adventure, a princess is a delicate little plant! I know the score, you know. And my father and brother never let me forget it. But I'm sick of sitting at the ground looking pretty. I want an adventure, I wanna explore the forests of the world." Amalia said.

" now where talking!" Naruto said.

" Let's talk to the king about it. Maybe hill let us help Yugo." eva said

" You really believe that? You know my father. He'll go totally crazy. He won't entertain a word of it, you know." Amalia said.

" But Amalia..." eva said.

'' Eva do you know what the definition of madness is?." Naruto asks her.

" being crazy?" eva answers.

" No it's doing the same thing over and over again every day and expect something to change, that's one of the reasons I travel I can't stay home hoping for my dream to come true I had to go out there and get it, I don't make plans I just do it and so for it's good, so I ask you are you going to go back and live by the same days again ...or do you want to get reckless for once?".

" ... Alright fine." Eva said.

" Thanks Naruto." Amalia said.

" Any time... " naruto says

When they got to the village the Polters began to change the people back including Yugo's father Albert.

" Hmm." Albert said.

"Dad, are you ok?" Yugo asked.

" Yugo! Come here, little piwi. You know, I really thought I'd never see you again! We've been on our feet all day. How bout you?." Albert asks.

" I've learned a lot about my powers, right Dally." Yugo said

" Speaking of which, we have important things to talk about." Albert stated.

" I know about the massage, but I wanted to free you first." Yugo stated

" Greetings. My name is Nox." said a mechanical voic.

" Huh?" Eva said getting everyone to look her direction and see a strange armored figure levitating in midair.

" Do exactly as I say and everything will be... Mmm... Not so bad." Nox said. " You! The boy in the blue hat. We have a lot to talk about too!"

" The Inn is closed! Come back tomorrow!." Albert said.

" Get behind me Princess!." Eva said shooting an arrow at nox.

" Your quick, young cra, but not as quick as I am." Nox said freezing the arrow in front of him and teleporting behind the group.

" How is he doing that!?." Naruto asks.

" he's a Xelor. A time wizard!" Ruel exclaimed.

" And my time is precise." Nox said pushing everyone back and freezing them in time. " And you time is up!." he laughed " Now, my boy you will tell me everything you know about Grougaloragran the Dragon. And I do mean every thing!".

" Dragon? I... I don't understand." Yugo said.

" Maybe you'll talk more if I deal with your friends first." he reached out and pulled Az to him with blue energy. " Starting with this little Tofu, my machines will pluck it one feather at a time to find out why it has so filled with wakfu." Nox said and plucked a blue feather from it's tail the it flue above them and made a circle of symbols in an unknown language.  
" Hmm. Very interesting. It's in Dragonish!" Nox said.

The symbols then flow in to Yugo's eyes telling him what it knows. Nox summons a sword and points it at Yugo " Tell me what you just heard you little brat, or I'll crush you and your friends!" Nox threatened.

Naruto sees Albert trying to reach for his shovel. ' ...I need to distract him..' he thought.  
Reaching kurama he makes his move ' ... I still can't get it far but with kurama's help and my glove it will be just enuff ...' he thought. And with all his will he strikes. " Gobbowle Ball Zuka!" naruto said blasting kurama at Nox.

Nox sees this and stops it but barely " Oh what's this? A volunteer!" Nox said facing Naruto turning his back to Albert " alight then you first." Nox said pointing his sword at him.

Albeit finely grabs his shovel " Don't you lay a finger on my son and his friends!" he said.

" Huh?" nox is caught of guard by Albert who disarmed him and with a strike he sends Nox to the ground Albert try's to finish him but Nox uses a barrier to protect himself but it shattered giving him no choice but to retreat and teleported away the time energy cases Albert to age tell his hair was wight.

" Dad! Dad, are you all right?" Yugo said.

Albert smiles at his son knowing he's alright and loses consciousness.

...Nox miles away...

Nox a piers in a swamp landing in the water" Ah! You haven't seen the last of me, kid!" Nox laughed maniacally.

...Later that day...

Yugo, Naruto, Amalia, Evangelean, Percidel, and Ruel had crossed the town border on there way to the portal to start there journey to Oma island.

' You will always be my real father, Albert. I'll never forget you.' Yugo thought.

" Don't worry Yugo your Dad is a tuff old guy he'll be fine." naruto said reassuringly.

" Come on kiddo, we have a new family to find!" Ruel said.

" Come on guys! It's adventure time! To Oma island and Yugo's family!" Percidel exclaimed.  
Ruel throws a blue gem in to the archway opening the portal.

" Right let's start by going to Kelba market. With a little luck we can get a map there." Ruel stated.

" Follow me, friends!" Percidel exclaimed running jumping through the portal followed by Ruel and Yugo.

" I've made up my mind, Eva. I'm not going back to the castle. If my father loves me, I'm sure he'll accept my decision." Amalia stated. " But I'll understand if you don't wanna come."

She scoffs. " You don't even know how to cook a newt kebab! But I'm warning you, we help Yugo find his family, and then go straight back to the castle! Eva said.

" Ok, but quit calling me princess and stop treating me like one!" Amalia stated from now on, I'm you good friend, Amalia."

" Ok I'll treat you as a friend princess." Eva said.

" Alright let's go and do this thing!" Naruto said.

" By the way Naruto why are you really coming along?" Amalia asked him.

" What do you mean? I already said why." Naruto said in confusion.

" I know but some one as determined as you about your dream, I can tell there's more then that." Amalia said.

" ... Ok the truth is I never knew my dad, but Yugo is a good kid so I may never know my whole family. But the least I can do is make shore he finds all of his. Naruto said.

" Wow that's very noble of you." Amalia said.

" Alright we better get going before the portal closes." naruto said.

" Ok mister softy." Eva said with a giggle.

They both enter jump in to the portal naruto sighs " this is going to be a long trip." he said going into the portal on journey of a life time.

...End chapter 2...

Wow that was longer then I thought but there it is tell me how I'm doing and pleas review no flames pm me for questions or leave it in the reviews and see you next time. 


End file.
